


Cat And The Beanstalk

by justmattycakes



Series: Satisfaction Brought The Cat Back [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, PeterFeliciaWeek, Post-Canon, Spiderkitten truther, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmattycakes/pseuds/justmattycakes
Summary: Peter meets his son while Felicia puts her own spin on a fairy tale bedtime story. Soft feelings and domestic fluff!Peter/Felicia Week Day 3: FantasyCompliant with the events of the Spider-Man PS4 game and the companion comic, Black Cat Strikes. Check out Parts 1 & 2 if you missed them!
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Satisfaction Brought The Cat Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862881
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Cat And The Beanstalk

Peter

“Come on, guys, I’ve got places to be,” Peter shouted, flipping over the head of his attacker. “I’m meeting my son today, I can’t be late.”

One of the gang members took a swing at him with a crowbar, but Peter dodged it and spun into a kick, webbing the man against the outside of a warehouse.

“You missed your son’s birth, Spidey?” asked the man from his place on the wall. “Come on, dude, even I didn’t pull that shit. Who’s the real criminal here?”

“You! You're still the real criminal!” shouted Peter, wrapping another of the gang members in webbing and hanging him from the ceiling. “Unless that _isn’t_ a pallet of cocaine that you smuggled into the city.”

There was a sound of a gunshot, and Peter’s Spidey-sense tingled, allowing him to duck out of the way as he webbed the man’s hands to the wall behind him.

“Fatherhood is a commitment, man, you’ve got to prioritize it,” admonished the first gang member. “It’s not too late to turn things around.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” Peter exclaimed, webbing up the final attacker as he tried to make a run for it. “His mom just told me about him a few days ago.”

“Damn Spidey,” said the guy hanging from the ceiling, “that’s pretty cold. Is that the type of nurturing relationship you want for your kid? You’ve got to have trust.”

“We trust each other… well, we’re working on it.” Peter pulled out his burner phone and called the police to report the smuggling operation, giving them the address and where to find the evidence.

“You're wasting your time, man. Go meet your son!” shouted a gang member once Peter finished the call.

“Yeah, Spidey, fatherhood can be rewarding, don’t let it pass you by.”

“Thanks for the workout, guys, this was… strangely endearing,” Peter said, swinging to the top of the building. He aimed his web-shooters at the underside of a passing 7 train and jumped, feeling the jolt as his webs took hold and swung him back toward Manhattan.

It wasn't long before Peter landed on the rooftop of a luxury high-rise in the West Village. He changed into his street clothes and stuffed his Spidey suit into his bag, entering through the lobby and taking the swanky elevator to the top floor.

Felicia opened the door just as Peter was about to knock and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Hey stranger, you’re just in time. We’re having pot pie for dinner, it’s his favorite. Want a glass of wine?”

Peter nodded and made his way inside, leaving his shoes on the rack near the door. The top of the rack was a row of small sneakers, and Peter’s breath caught at how small they were, like little toys.

“Great place, how did you get moved in so fast? Didn’t you just sign the lease a few days ago?”

“I got it fully furnished,” Felicia explained, “but the art is all mine.”

“Purchased?”

“Some of it,” Felicia laughed, winking at Peter. He just shook his head.

She took him on a quick tour, stopping before they walked into the dining room and pulling him in close to whisper.

“I told Wally about you and who you are, but I used to tell him that his dad was Spider-Man. I’m not entirely sure if he buys it yet. He’s excited to meet you, but take it slow with him, okay?”

“Sure,” Peter said, nodding, “of course.”

Felicia led the way into the dining room, her hand in Peter’s. “Kitten, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Peter.”

Peter looked up to see Walter -- _his son_ \-- staring at him from behind his pot pie. Peter saw the resemblance immediately; Wally had his curly hair and Felicia’s piercing eyes, and something about the way he stared calmly ahead reminded Peter of his Uncle Ben.

“Are you really my dad?” asked Wally, his eyes narrowing as he stared Peter down.

“I am. I’m so glad to finally meet you, Walter.”

Walter took a few tentative steps toward Peter, before turning and running to Felicia, wrapping his arms around her leg. “Is he, mom? Are you _sure?_ ”

Felicia laughed and ruffled his hair, “I’m sure, kiddo. Now, come on. Let’s eat before the dinner gets cold.”

Wally was quiet at first, mostly staring at Peter in between bites and looking away whenever he noticed. But as Peter told Wally about himself, he warmed up to him, and soon Wally was pestering him with questions about being a scientist.

“Do you do dinosaur science?” Wally asked, now finished with his pot pie and sitting in the chair next to Peter’s. “Or aliens?”

“No dinosaurs or aliens,” Peter answered, and Wally looked a little disappointed. “But, I do work on robots and make some cool gadgets.”

“I like robots,” Wally answered, nodding his approval.

“Wally, do you want to show him your room? It’s almost time for bed,” said Felicia.

“Do you want to see my room?” Wally asked, grabbing Peter’s hand and leading him from the dining room.

Peter followed, savoring the closeness as his son showed him his favorite toys and babbled little stories of the games he played.

“Hey, kitten,” Felicia prodded, “it’s getting past your bedtime. Brush your teeth and into pajamas, alright?”

“But mom,” Wally complained, “I need a story.”

“Brush your teeth extra good and I’ll allow one story.”

Wally cheered and jumped from his bed, running toward the bathroom, his tiny feet pitter-pattering against the hardwood floor.

“What’s his favorite one?”

“Cat and the Beanstalk.”

“Cat? Not Jack?” Peter asked.

“It’s a Felicia Hardy retelling. Come on, lover, you’re in for a real treat.”

* * *

** CAT AND THE BEANSTALK **

Once upon a time, Cat’s mother said, “Cat, I’ve turned out all the cupboards and the drawers and even under the old straw mattress, and we're all out of food. I need you to take old Betsy to market and sell her.”

“Sell old Betsy?” asked Cat. “But what will we do for milk?”

“Old Betsy hasn’t had a drop of milk in three years. Now listen, once you’ve sold the cow, I need you to buy flour and eggs, and seeds so we can plant the garden. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can,” said Cat. She was very clever, but she didn’t always follow her mother’s instructions.

“And will you do it?” asked her mother.

“Of course I will!” Cat lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

There were all sorts of things she could buy at the market. Perhaps she would find a fancy bow and become a famous marksman. Or maybe she would buy a sword and shield, and learn to slay dragons, or rescue the missing Prince.

When she reached the market, Cat was amazed by all the wonderful colors and exciting new vendors. There was a tall man selling sour star-apples, and Cat snuck one from his cart, puckering her face when she took a bite.

And then there was a short man who sold the funniest fish-hooks that Cat had ever seen, and he told her a story of giant whales that swam in the Deep Sea and once swallowed an entire boat whole. Cat laughed and smiled, but she wasn't sure she believed him. After all, her mother used to say never to trust a short man when he says something is extra big.

Cat gave the man the rest of her sour apple, and then she snuck around the back of his cart and slipped his biggest hook into her bag. It looked like three giant hooks put together, and Cat was certain that if she could get some rope or fishing line, she could catch one of those giant fish and then she and her mother would never go hungry again.

Finally, Cat found a merchant who wanted to trade for old Betsy. He had all sorts of interesting objects that he claimed were magical, like a long rope that would never break, or a hat that gave the wearer perfect hair.

The merchant didn't want to trade for flour or eggs or even seeds, but he did have five magical beans. Together, he said, the magical beans unlock the gates of Maggia, the city of gold. A fair trade for a good milk cow, which Cat assured him Betsy was.

Cat took the beans and slipped them into her bag with the strange hook, and led old Betsy to the merchant's stall. She took off Betsy's harness and slapped her rump, setting the cow off at a run.

"Give me back that harness, girl," the man shouted. "A deal is a deal."

"And the deal was for the cow, not the harness," reminded Cat. "But perhaps for that unbreakable rope…"

The merchant grumbled but Cat got her rope, and into the bag it went with the magical beans.

When Cat came home, it was nearly dark, and she'd spent the whole walk from the market practicing with her new hook and line, swirling it in arcs and swinging from trees as she used the hook to catch on branches.

Mother was already asleep, so Cat snuck back outside to plant the magical beans in the garden. Then she curled up on the straw mattress and went to sleep.

The next morning, Cat woke to her mother yelling in the garden. Cat leapt from the bed and ran outside, stopping when she saw a giant beanstalk reaching through the clouds.

"How could this happen? And where are the seeds and food that I asked you to buy at the market?" asked Cat's mother.

Cat looked up the length of the beanstalk, trying to see the gates of Maggia. The beans had been magical, so the city above must be, too.

"Don't worry, mother, I've got a plan. I'll bring us a fortune from the city of gold."

Her mother only shook her head and said Cat must have gone mad. But she wasn't going to give up so easily.

So she began to climb.

It was hard work, but Cat was strong and clever, and she made quick work of the beanstalk using her new hook. She passed through clouds and flocks of birds, eventually collapsing onto a grassy hilltop.

She had found the gates of Maggia, and Cat knew that the merchant had been right. But he’d left out an important detail. The city of gold was also a city of giants!

Cat slipped through a gap in the gates and hid below a bush, watching the giants go about their day. She was small and quick, and she knew how to talk herself out of all sorts of trouble.

How hard could it be to steal a bit of gold? The giants wouldn’t miss a few coins.

Cat looked at the city and saw three towers standing above the rest. The first tower was made of dark stone, and Cat ran along the wall to keep out of sight. There was a window on the first floor that was just able to reach with her hook, and she slipped inside without a sound.

On the giant's table sat a cage with a man inside, and Cat recognized him as the missing Prince!

What good luck, she thought, there is sure to be a reward for rescuing him!

He was also rather handsome.

“Who are you?” asked the Prince when he saw Cat. “The meanest of all the giants lives here, Hammerhead the Cruel, and he’s bound to find you. I’ve been his princely prisoner for nearly a year. You can still escape if you run now.”

“I'm Cat, and I’m not leaving without a prize,” she said, extending a hand through the bars.

“And I’m Peter, the Prince,” said Peter the Prince.

Loud footsteps echoed from down the hall and Cat looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. Quick as a flash, she squeezed between the bars of the cage.

“Oh good,” said Peter sarcastically, “I was getting lonely. I suppose we’ll be prisoners together.”

“Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of a thief! I will find her and crush her and grind her with my teeth!” bellowed the giant as he stepped into the room.

He was bald and his head was twice as big as a normal giant’s, and Cat understood why he was called Hammerhead.

“Oh no, great Hammerhead,” called Cat from inside the cage, “no thieves here, only us princes!”

“Princes? There was one of you, and now I see two. What trickery is this?” demanded the giant, slamming his fist on the table.

“That’s the thing about princes, sometimes we double into two. But this cage is much too small. If you let us out, I’m sure there will be four of us by supper.”

“It's a trick, you'll run away,” accused the giant.

“But great Hammerhead,” pleaded Cat, “we’re much too afraid of the giants. Please lock us in the tower and you’ll see. I doubt any other giant would have four princes.”

The giant scratched at his big bald head and finally picked up the cage. He placed them on the windowsill at the top of the tower, and then he gave them each a crumb of bread, nearly as large as their heads. And then he left.

Once the giant locked the door, Cat was out the window and scaling the wall with her hook, and Peter the Prince clung to her for dear life. Cat was skilled and brave, and soon they were at the base of the tower.

“That was very clever of you,” said Peter the Prince, and Cat could already tell he’d fallen in love with her. “Now how do we escape?”

“Escape? Didn’t you see those other two towers?” Cat asked, pointing to the tower of gold and the tower of diamonds. “Those will hold riches for sure, we’d better check them first.”

“I suppose I don’t have a choice. Let’s hurry before Hammerhead knows we're missing.”

Inside the tower of gold, Cat found piles and piles of coins and jewels, but most of them were too large to carry. She fit one coin of solid gold into her bag and snuck away, unseen.

Inside the tower of diamonds, they found a beautiful white goose sitting on a nest, surrounded by dozens of golden eggs.

“I bet those are worth a fortune,” said Cat. “My mother will never go hungry again if I get one of those.”

“But how will we ever get one without the goose pecking us to death?” asked Peter from behind the leg of a stool.

“We’ll make a run for it,” said Cat, sneaking toward the nest.

Peter sighed, “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

Once they had their fortune, Cat led them back to the beanstalk and prepared to climb down.

“Stop them! Seize them! Crush them! Eat them!” yelled a voice from down the path, and Hammerhead the giant pointed at them, his face as red as a beet.

“We’ve got to rush it. Hang on tight!” shouted Cat as she grabbed Peter and jumped onto the vine.

Around and around they slid, and Cat used every trick she could to get away from the giant.

When they reached Cat’s garden at the bottom, her mother already had an ax and a pair of pruning shears.

"I'm getting rid of this wretched vine, it's an eyesore," she shouted.

Cat grabbed the ax from her hand and began to chop at the beanstalk. “Well you had better get to it, then! There's a giant coming after me!"

That got her moving, and they all chopped at the beanstalk until it came tumbling down. Hammerhead the Cruel fell from the sky and crashed to the ground, shaking the entire village like an earthquake.

Cat used the giant’s gold coin to buy three fine horses, and she set off to take Peter the Prince home. When they reached the castle, the King was overjoyed, and he knighted Cat for her bravery.

“I dub thee Cat the Giantkiller,” said the King, tapping her shoulders with his sword. “You and your mother will come and live in the castle, so that you can protect the Prince from harm.”

“But who will protect me from her?” joked Peter as he clapped.

“You’ll get used to it,” Cat assured him.

“No, you won’t,” corrected Cat’s mother.

Then Cat and Peter lived in the castle, going on adventures, until one day the golden goose egg hatched. Instead of a gosling, they found the most perfect little boy that ever lived, curled in the egg.

* * *

Felicia

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," finished Felicia. "Do you know who the little goose boy was, Wally?"

"It's me!"

"Exactly!" said Felicia, tickling Wally as she honked at him. He squirmed and giggled, and he was soon shrieking with laughter.

"Now, are you going to go to sleep like a big boy?"

"I want Peter to tell me a story," Wally said, looking between her and Peter.

Felicia could practically see it melt Peter's heart right in front of her. Her kitten was getting really good at that.

"You already had one, that was the deal," she reminded him.

"One from each," Wally pouted.

"Actually, I brought you something. I'll get it from my bag," Peter said, looking to Felicia for confirmation.

"Go ahead," she said, and Peter headed down the hall.

Felicia watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief. She knew there wasn't any reason to worry, but there were so many warring feelings that it was impossible not to worry.

As the Black Cat, Felicia's greatest weapon was preparation. She didn't have powers, so she had to compensate, and the suit only got her so far. So she staked her targets out meticulously, planned every detail, took every precaution, and set traps along the way.

And no matter what, she had her exit plan.

But with Wally, all of that changed. She couldn't plan for everything, and an exit plan wasn't an option. Wally was what mattered now.

"How are you doing, kitten? Is everything okay?"

Wally nodded, "He makes robots."

"He does a whole lot more than that," Felicia assured him, kissing his forehead. "Your dad is the best, do you know that?"

Peter knocked as he peered into the room. "Here, Wally. It's not wrapped, but I heard you're a fan of Spider-Man. I hope you'll like it."

Peter held out a bright blue watch, styled like one of his web-shooters. He slipped it onto Wally's wrist and their son's face lit with joy.

"He can't quite tell time yet," said Felicia.

"Almost," said Wally defiantly. "I know the big numbers."

"That's really good," said Peter. "You're as smart as your mom says."

Peter pointed out a little button on the watchband. "Why don't you give that a press?"

Wally pushed the button, and red light shined out from his wrist and onto the wall, displaying the outline of Spider-Man's symbol.

Wally squealed with delight, jumping on his bed and shining the light all over the room.

"Now he'll never go to sleep," Felicia complained, reaching out for Peter's hand. When he took it, she gave him a little tug. "Stay the night with me?"

Peter smiled, "Of course."

Later that night, when they were alone in her room, Peter's hands were like fire on her skin, his eyes heavy with unspoken promises. They moved together, watching each other, and Felicia found she couldn't look away.

Fear curled in her belly, fear that she was falling too fast and letting him come too close. Fear that he would reject her again.

But she chose not to give into those fears. There was no reward without risk, and she was willing to risk her heart again.

Afterward, Felicia curled her fingers in between Peter's, listening to his slow breathing as he slept, and dared to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 3 of my Peter/Felicia Week series! There is more to come, so subscribe to the series for more smut, feelz, and SpiderCat goodness!
> 
> Come yell at me over on [ The Tumblr Hellscape ](https://justmattycakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
